Home for the Holidays
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: On her break from school, Himawari discovers something about her brother that she didn't even know before. ONE-SHOT!


**THIS IS SUCH A NAUGHTY SHIP**

Himawari Uzumaki was so excited to be coming home from college for the holidays three days early. She couldn't wait to surprise her family. She was a history/Asian studies major at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. She was the daughter of Japanese immigrants to the United States. The reason her parents came to this country was because it was the greatest nation on Earth to them also for more diversity and economic opportunities. They expected her to arrive on Monday by bus, but her best friend Sarada Uchiha offered her a ride considering they were from the same hometown. She and Sarada both grew up in Cary, North Carolina. Like Himawari, her parents were also immigrants to America from Japan.

She stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to Sarada with a big smile and watched her drive away. Then the 20 year old breathed the fresh air in deep and turned around, happy to see her childhood home once more. It had been a long first half of the year and she was more than ready for the break.

Figuring no one was home since it was only early Friday afternoon, she let herself in unannounced. As she set her backpack down by the coatrack in the foyer and kicked off her sandals, Himawari caught a glimpse of herself in the full-length mirror her mother often used to double-check her attire before leaving for work.

'Not very stylish, but not bad either', Himawari thought to herself with a giggle, checking out her reflection. She was wearing an 'ugly' Christmas sweater and sweatpants, choosing comfort for the long road trip over anything else. But at least her black-rimmed glasses were always on point.

Perhaps she'd have time to change into something better before anyone else showed up. Then again, she had gained a few extra pounds as many freshmen do and the baggy outerwear helped her self esteem, so perhaps not.

Sarada had assured her that she was attractive and it showed. She looked like a supermodel from America's Next Top Model with the near perfect body. In addition her breasts were a sizable C-cup (smaller than Sarada's E-cups) and a medium sized butt.

The biggest boosts to her ego though were the lustful sidelong looks Sarada's boyfriend Shikadai Nara (who is a third generation Japanese American) gave her. It's one reason she could keep in such high spirits now. While others in her situation may be depressed or worse, Himawari was upbeat and even currently a little pleasantly warm between her legs, despite being single.

Just then, she heard some odd sounds coming from the living room down the hall. Clothes shuffling, a sigh, maybe someone sitting on the couch? But no one's home so that couldn't be right. 'Could be Buster getting into Mom's laundry basket again?', Himawari thought, shaking her head with a smirk.

So, curious, she tip-toed over to the living room door and peeked in, expecting to see the family's dog amongst a bunch of clothing strewn across the floor. What she actually saw though took her breath away and shook her to her core.

There on the couch was her 25 year old brother Boruto, naked with his legs spread wide and masturbating, his clothes tossed all about the room. An accounting major from UNC Chapel Hill as well, he was in the mist of starting his own business. For the time being, he lives with his parents however. He was stroking the biggest cock she'd ever seen, even in porn, using both hands. A solid 12 1/2 inches at least, she estimated, and thick enough that his hands couldn't close around it completely.

She honestly didn't know what to do. Her breath was gone. Her mind was blank. She couldn't stop watching even though she knew she should. Her only saving grace was that his eyes were closed. If they opened, he'd surely see the top of her head and her wide-eyed stare from behind the door, straight across the room.

And then her mind switched gears suddenly, a million thoughts flooding in, all at once. His big, meaty cock was so beautiful to her, the circumcised head dripping with precum. Was it throbbing? She couldn't tell but she thought so. His balls resting between his legs, looking full to bursting.

What she wouldn't give to be there on her knees, licking all of that, gagging on it, worshipping it. It drew her, allured her, gave her all kinds of perverted thoughts, making her weak at the knees, her pussy drooling inside her sweats. She didn't have the courage to act on any of it, of course. It was wrong, too taboo. But she needed to be touched just the same.

Her breathing ragged, desperately trying to remain quiet, Himawari snuck her hands down her body, her eyes never leaving sight of Boruto royally fucking himself. She tweaked both nipples through her sweater. They were hard already, and she wished in the back of her mind they could've pushed through the material so they'd be bare to the touch. Then her hands went lower.

She knew she shouldn't do this. It was so wrong. She should go grab her stuff, and go out the door, and knock. Or go hide up in her room and try to forget this ever happened. But instead, she stayed, watching, and her hands only barely pushed at the waistline of her baggy sweats, before those pants dropped to her feet. She stepped out of them and inexplicably kicked them far away, toward the front door.

Boruto was moaning louder now, one hand moving from his cock to his balls, fondling them. His other hand would occasionally stop stroking his big fuck stick to slap it across his tummy, making wet smacking sounds and leaving slick trails of precum that went higher than his belly button. His spying sister idly wondered if he could fuck that hole of his. Unlike her, Boruto had a body worthy of Men's Fitness: a solid six pack, thick pecs, and medium-to-large sized biceps. He spent a lot of time in the gym and it rally showed. Himawari certainly didn't like to admit it but sometimes she often stares at Boruto while he's swimming at the family pool or when he's done showering. It's part of the reason she was caught so off guard by his huge man meat.

Though, now she understood his never-ending line of girlfriends. They either wanted him like she now did, or each became intimidated seeing him so he'd have to find another. She could only wonder which.

Her panties were soaked through when her fingertips touched the front. She watched his thumb glide over his cock head, and her thumb did the same over her own clit. Frustrated with the thin, wet cloth in the way, and not really thinking, she tugged hard at her panties twice with both hands until they ripped loudly from her body.

She gasped at the sound, her eyes bouncing from Boruto's cock to his face, praying he didn't hear her, and scolding herself for her impulsiveness. She waited for the longest few seconds of her life, but his eyes didn't open and he didn't stop. She was in the clear. She sighed thankfully. Maybe he was moaning at the time.

Himawari watched her big brother jerk his cock faster from her semi-hidden spot, and her own fingers easily slipped inside her pussy and she mimicked his motions, fucking her twat just as fast, imagining fucking him. Her other hand, still holding her torn apart panties, stuffed them in her mouth to muffle her moans, and she began sucking her juice off the cloth.

Then those fingers grabbed the hem of her sweater and lifted it up over her head, dropping it behind her back. They kept lifting the sweater up and over until her head came out from under the collar, freed, leaving most of the material dangerously bunched behind her neck, her arms the only remaining connection still in the sleeves. With her heaving chest bare, and the rest of her nude from the waist down, there would be no way to quickly cover up if caught and the thought alone almost made her orgasm.

With his eyes still closed, much to Himawari's relief, Boruto then did something she didn't expect. First, his hand travelled up his body, from his balls, up along his lengthy cock, stopping briefly to cover his fingers in a copious amounts of precum. Then it kept going, his fingertips leaving a wet trail up his tummy to his chest, circling his left nipple.

Her free hand did the same along her own body from pussy to breast as she watched him, shivering as she covered her left nipple in her juices. She desperately wanted to suck on that big tit too, but her mind was in a state of submission to her brother's unknowing guidance so she waited.

She watched. She mentally pleaded. She fucked four of her fingers faster, her thumb over her clit in a blur, her other hand pulling on her tit so much it nearly hurt. The mild pain and incredible pleasure overwhelming. And she waited.

Then he did something she never thought she'd see. As if reading her mind, he leaned down and licked, then sucked his own nipple, his hand helping lift it. She hastily did the same, stuffing as much of her own breast in her mouth as she could, her panties still gagging her, overflowing over her tit-flesh with drool and remnants of girl cum. She delighted in the fullness she felt from both ends. Stuffed.

She came hard in that moment, pure bliss and abandon, like she'd never felt before. She wanted to wait for her brother but she couldn't. She moaned into her tit and against her panties, and bit down hard enough to make her wince, though the cloth kept her from breaking skin. The sound barely escaped, a muffled whimper.

Needing to breathe, her mouth opened wide, her breast dropping with a wet smack against her body, her tattered underwear flittering gently to the ground. Her free hand reached behind her to the waist high cabinet along the wall for support. She caught her breath for a moment before realizing in the commotion she lost sight of her hunky brother, having closed her eyes in the heat of passion.

She looked his way again. His eyes were open! Fortunately for her though, he was looking out the big bay window and seemed to somehow still be unaware of her lusty presence. Maybe because she had backed slightly away from the doorway, to be against the cabinet. She sighed in relief, thanking her lucky stars that she still saw spinning around her.

Himawari then lost her breath and her mind yet again when she collapsed against the cabinet behind her. While still mildly massaging her pussy with her cum soaked hand, her bountiful ass cheeks did not guard her from the corner of the cabinet as it poked at her rosebud. While gratefully not penetrating her there, the polished wood corner piece did make it's presence known against her anus and that drove her wild almost instantly.

The hand she'd been fucking herself with flew into her mouth, splattering her face and glasses with her own cum as she bit and sucked on her fist to keep quiet, her other hand molesting her clit for all she was worth. She came again, quickly this time, being fucked in her mind by her brother, as well as a mystery man and woman, possibly her roommate and her boyfriend or maybe others.

It took all her willpower to keep her eyes open and locked on Boruto, but she did it, just barely. She desperately didn't want him to catch her, or did she? Would he punish her? Or take her? Or both? She wouldn't find out. He didn't notice her.

For some reason, his eyes were locked on to the window. He was still stroking his hard cock, though slower, purposefully. Was he close? And why was he looking out the window, as if waiting? It couldn't be open could it?

Coming off her second orgasm, Himawari shifted off the corner of the cabinet to properly rest against it and took a glance toward the window herself, craning her neck to see it, her breasts now peeking through the doorway as well. Her mouth dropped.

It was open! The curtains were pulled back to the sides and the siblings could both see out to the street, though Boruto had full view of it while Himawari only saw the out the corner. That meant anyone walking or driving by could possibly see her well hung brother naked, and getting his rocks off this whole time!

She didn't know if he was an exhibitionist or if it was an accidental coincidence, but either way, the thought that strangers could catch him turned her on even more. Maybe she felt the same about herself? She'd have to explore that later.

He started stroking himself faster again, his eyes moving across the window, as if watching someone walking by. A moment later, Himawari nearly jumped as she clearly heard someone on the front porch, dropping off a package, and sticking a note to the front door, rattling it slightly.

'It must be Caroline, the FedEx lady', she thought. 'Fuck, did she see him?! Did he want her to?!'

Both siblings had known Caroline their entire lives. She was in her mid-forties, roughly the same age as their mother. Her job kept her in good shape and Himawari thought of her as an aunt, though unrelated to them. Boruto kept no secret that he considered her a milf for a couple years now, however. Maybe he started jerking it to her since Himawari left for college? She wasn't sure.

She looked back at Boruto, hoping to find answers in his face. But he only showed the same lust he had this whole time. She looked down and saw his cock was steadily leaking a small stream of precum across his fist and balls. He must be close. She needed to see him unload. She didn't know why but the need was immense. She never felt this way about anyone else before.

He stood up. He stroked his cock with both hands for a moment. He looked out the window, and to Himawari it seemed like he was mentally daring Caroline to watch. Was she still there? Himawari just barely saw the corner of the FedEx shirt against the small portion of the window she could see and she gasped!

Not only was Caroline still around, the old perverted slut must be up against the window now, watching! Probably licking the screen, Himawari mused. Wouldn't that be a sight, the local FedEx lady standing outside a customer's home on the front lawn, fucking herself silly while peeping on a well hung boy young enough to be her son jack off?

Himawari idly wondered what Caroline looked like naked for a moment and tweaked a nipple before shifting her focus back to her brother. Boruto was back on the couch again, though upside down this time. His legs were up in the air along the back, and his head was on the seat cushion.

She wasn't sure what her brother was doing at first. Surely, that had to be uncomfortable. But then she caught on as she watched him adjust his body more, bending forward a bit, and aiming his cock down toward his own face. She nearly came again at the sight. He wanted to give himself a facial!

She watched, enthralled, one hand massaging her breasts back and forth, the other on her hot cunt. She couldn't wait to see it happen. She didn't care about anything else. She was going to watch him explode and cum with him. That's all that mattered.

He breathed heavily on his twitching dick as it dripped on him only a few inches above. Not quite close enough to touch with his own mouth, but damned if he didn't try. His balls hung down along his erection as well, lower than she expected, big and full of his hot jizz.

She could see her brother's asshole now too. That and his taint were wet with his seemingly never-ending precum after he'd been sitting in a pool of it for awhile. She watched as he snaked one hand from his cock to his ass. He rubbed his rosebud much the same as the cabinet corner did to her moments before. He jerked his cock faster and then froze.

Himawari was sure she could hear at that split second Caroline moaning from outside the window but maybe it was her imagination. It didn't matter. Her brother's big, juicy prick erupted!

Cum poured out, over and over, in large white ropes. Boruto was moaning loudly, and choking at times on his own cum as it fell in his mouth and covered his face. He slammed his cock against his body repeatedly, the last of his spunk splattering his chest. He groped his small man-tits with both hands, squeezing his cock between them to draw out the last few drops.

Unbeknownst to him, his sister came for her third and final time, at the same time he did. Her left hand brutally pulled and smacked her sensitive full tits together, mashing them, her arm lifting and dropping them, over and over. Her right hand was sloshing in and out of her now well worn, gushing pussy. While not exactly quiet, she wasn't moaning either, but her brother's noises covered any she made.

And then, it was suddenly over. An almost awkward silence for Himawari. Both siblings were sweating, breathing, and spent.

Her brother's upper body and face were plastered with cum, as were her own to a lesser extent. She wished she could taste him, then scolded herself for being so perverse. Then she wanted him to make her clean it up as sexy punishment. Oh, the fantasies she had.

Alas, he finally got off the couch and stood up, walking away toward his bedroom, presumably to shower. And that was it.

Himawari relaxed, arms at her sides, gently gripping the cabinet beneath her. She looked around her. She saw her sweatpants over by the door. Her panties lie at her feet, little more than a useless rag now. Her body was a mess.

Her chest was red and sore, especially her left breast where she had bitten down. Her girl cum was everywhere, on her body, the cabinet, and the floor. The smell of her sex in the air was almost suffocating now.

On weak legs, the young college coed leaned down to grab her panties, then stood and took off her ugly, sweat soaked Christmas sweater since it began bothering her in it's bunched up position behind her neck.

Using the sweater as a towel, Himawari mopped up her mess as best she could, both from her body as well as the cabinet and floor. It did little to quell her scent in the air, but she spritzed her mother's spare perfume bottle a few times, satisfied it sufficiently cleared things up.

Now fully nude, she stretched as she leisurely walked to the front door and picked up her pants. The thought briefly crossed her mind to open the door and expose herself to the neighbors (and Caroline if she was still out there) and bring in the package, but she thought better of it and giggled, turning toward the stairs, heading up to her bedroom instead.

She was very happy to be home early for the holidays, indeed! What else could be in store?

 **THE END.**


End file.
